


habits of a sleeper

by maketea



Series: hotel suite/apartment superhero shenanigans [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pre-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23832787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maketea/pseuds/maketea
Summary: ladybug is a cuddler, and chat noir's happy to help.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: hotel suite/apartment superhero shenanigans [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813561
Comments: 28
Kudos: 361





	habits of a sleeper

Long after he was sure she'd fallen asleep, Chat Noir felt Ladybug reach for him.

In actual fact he didn't know that was what she was trying to do. With no crammed-into-one-bed sleepover experiences to refer back to (like she apparently had) Chat Noir didn't quite understand the habits of a sleeper.

Especially Ladybug's.

She wriggled around for the first ten minutes and finally settled some inches away from him (her shampoo and face cream and residual perfume still had him in a chokehold), facing away, thinly-covered back rising and falling as she breathed. But she would stir at times, mumbling and turning and eyebrows twitching, hands fumbling, before she glanced at him without really seeing and tugged the duvet around her shoulders.

So at first he simply thought this was just another one of those mysterious habits of a sleeper. 

But then she whined, latched onto his arm, and pulled herself into his side.

Chat Noir froze.

He inhaled deeply.

And refused to look over at his sleepy lady snuggled into his side.

They stayed like that for a moment, Ladybug still and thick with sleep, enough so that Chat Noir considered picking her up and gently depositing her to the side of the bed she forbade him from trespassing into before they turned off the lights.

"Can we cuddle?" she said against his neck.

She was  _ awake _ .

Of course he wasn't gonna say  _ no. _

Chat Noir freed his arm from her grip and wrapped it around her shoulders. "You like cuddling?"

She nestled into the nook he opened for her, forgetting all about her pillow and instead placing her head on his chest. " _ Yeaaah _ ."

He snickered. "Who do you usually cuddle with?"

"My pillow."

"Aw."

"You're nicer than my pillow." Ladybug fussed, eyes squeezed shut, until almost half her body was on top of his. "Warm… and soft… and smell nice…"

He  _ knew _ he made the right decision to reapply his cologne after the photoshoot.

"Well," he said through a smile, "you're warm and soft, too."

"Do I smell nice?"

He bit back his laughter. "The nicest. Nice and sweet."

"Mm." She tucked her head under his chin. "Can you wrap your arms around me?"

He did as she asked. "Like this?"

"Tighter?"

Chat Noir laughed, pressing his cheek against her hair. "At your service, Bugaboo."

.•° ✿ °•.

Ladybug woke up with the sunlight, and, with her ear against his heartbeat, thought it weird Chat Noir was still asleep. He had warned her he was an early bird — she was half expecting him to be pottering about the hotel room before dawn. Why else would he warn her?

Then she realised her  _ ear _ was against his  _ heartbeat _ and it all got a little weirder.

She looked up at him.

His head was lolled to the side, lips parted, breaths slow and deep and muffled almost-snores puffing out of his nose and against her forehead.

She smiled.

Ladybug placed her head back where it was, closed her eyes, and held him tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: maketca  
> tumblr: rosekasa


End file.
